


IT TAKES TWO

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tiny Angst, but thank god author-nim is sane enough, emotional tiny smut, jeongcheol almost divorced here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Estranged husbands Seungcheol and Jeonghan were forced to pretend they’re still a couple for their daughter’s family trip. They havent seen each other in a year. Will old feelings resurface or will this cause further damage?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we can never go wrong with parents!jeongcheol. 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

Seungcheol takes a deep breath before getting out of his car. He straightens himself as he scans the overly familiar house he once called home. Making his way to the porch, he spots a red Audi R8 parked next to his ex-husband’s BMW M5. He frowned, wondering if the Audi Belongs to his ex-lover. _‘But Jeonghan hates Audi’_ he thought to himself. He shrugged and made his way inside, knocking a little to announce his arrival. “Suji?” He called out to his daughter.

He heard hushed noises coming from the kitchen so he went to check if They are there. However, he was shocked out of his wits when what greeted him was the sight of his ex-lover’s back towards him and a towering man in between the blonde’s legs. “Holy F—“ he couldnt help but curse and turn to his heel.

The unsuspecting couple jumped in surprise and Jeonghan went down from the kitchen island. “Seungcheol..” he tried to look composed. “I didn’t hear you coming in.”

“Apparently not.” Seungcheol chuckled sarcastically. “Can I look now?”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.” Jeonghan said as he turned to his companion. They talked quietly for a minute before the tall man leaned to kiss Jeonghan on the lips. He left the kitchen eyeing Seungcheol.

Seungcheol crossed his arms leaning to the nearest wall, “Well long time no see.” He said, eyes fixed at his ex. “I’m assuming that’s uncle Mingoo.”

“ _Mingyu_.” Jeonghan corrected him.

“Whatever.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “He drives an Audi.”

“So what?” Jeonghan said, focusing on packing their food.

“Not very kid friendly.” Seungcheol said. “And you hate cars like that.”

“Things change.” Was Jeonghan’s meaningful reply. “Anyway, thanks for coming in early. I hope it didnt mess with your work schedule.”

“I always have time, Jeonghan. Especially if it’s for Suji.” They shared a meaningful glace. That was a very loaded sentence. “But anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, i know we haven’t seen each other in almost a year. And that it might be awkward to be suddenly going on to this trip, but i hope that we can set aside our personal differences and make this fun for Suji.” Jeonghan said.

“No problem. Is that it?” Seungcheol saw his ex bite his lower lip and immediately knew there’s more to it than he’s being told, “Jeonghan what is it?”

“I know this is probably too much to ask but.. do you think we can pretend like we’re still together?” Seungcheol almost choked at his own saliva. “What?” He spat out. “Why?” “Well, i just dont want it to be confusing for Suji. And people at her school know nothing about what happened between us. I think it’s best to keep it that way because i dont want it to affect our child.” Jeonghan explained.

Seungcheol shook his head in disbelief. Jeonghan’s always had this tendency to want to make things appear perfect.

“I just dont want to spend the entirety of this trip explaining to other people why we’re not together anymore. They already pester me enough during parent meetings on why you dont go with me anymore.. i dont want them to look at Suji with pity.” The blonde man explained. 

Seungcheol saw his ex’ troubled face. “Alright.” He breathed out. “Let’s do that.” Jeonghan thanked him with a genuine smile. “Suji’s in her room. She should be up now, can you get her ready while i finish up here?”

Seungcheol just nodded and thought to himself _‘What did i just get myself into?’_

\-- 

“Suji are you excited??” Seungcheol asks from the driver’s seat, glancing at his daughter seated behind him.

“Yes daddy~” the little girl clapped her hands, giggling, she shot heart fingers to her dad. Seungcheol could just snile adoringly, his little girls is growing up too fast too soon. He made a mental note to ask Jeonghan for more days with her.

Jeonghan opened the passenger door. “Alright, then let me know the lab results for patient in bed 645 once it’s out. Good, ok. Thank you.” He said as he ended the call. Seungcheol sighed and the younger man eyed him, “what?” Jeonghan is already in defensive mode.

“I wish you’d stop working just for the next three days..” Seungcheol answered.

“Im not having this discussion with you, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan shut him off. “Let’s go we dont want to be late.”

Seungcheol tried to lighten up the mood by conversing with his daughter instead. They sing Suji’s favorite songs while Jeonghan gets busy with his phone. It took them an hour and a half to reach the location of the camp. Once parked, Seungcheol told Jeonghan to go inside first while he unloads their stuff. He found Jeonghan and Suji waiting for him by the reception.

“Oh God oh God not now.” Jeonghan felt like cursing.

“What is it?” Seungcheol asked, confused.

“It’s the over-friendly couple.” He whispers to him. “Hold my hand” and before Seungcheol can process, his ex already has their fingers linked together. “Seokmin!” Jeonghan greeted the couple who came up to them. “Jisoo, hello.”

“Ah! It’s been a while since we last saw your husband with you, Jeonghan. It’s nice he can make time for this trip.” Seokmin said with his big bright smile. Jeonghan places his hand on Seungcheol’s arm their fingers still laced, “Of course, Cheol here is very excited for this trip too!” Seungcheol could just smile at them, still a little lost on what’s happening.

“By the way, have you heard?” Jisoo asks. “There’s going to be a _couple’s retreat_ too!” He beamed at his husband.

“W-what?” Jeonghan’s smile faltered.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st day of family trip~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're the one in Jeonghan's shoes, would you say yes to another chance?

“ _Shit fuck fuck fuck_!” Jeonghan muttered under his breath as soon as they entered their room. “Jeonghan, language.” Seungcheol heard him and warned, eyeing their daughter. The doctor mumbled a quiet apology. 

“What are you being so worked up for anyway? It’s no big deal.” Seungcheol said as he placed their bags on the couch. “No big deal?” Then Jeonghan inched closer to him and hissed, “you do know what kind of things they do at couple’s retreat right?? The touching and the whispering of i love you’s and the look-straight-in-each-other’s-eyes...” 

“What’s so difficult with that? We used to do that all the time.” 

“That’s what is. _Used to_ — past tense. It’s going to be very uncomfortable for the both of us. I’m sorry i dragged you in here it’s—“ Jeonghan blabbered. 

“You did not drag me. I came because of Suji. Now stop worrying over things and let’s just enjoy with our daughter.” Then Seungcheol approached the little girl to pick her up. “So, what does our little princess like?” 

Suji hummed and made a thinking face then she lit up and exclaimed, “Ice cream!!” Seungcheol laughed and kissed her cheek, “Ice cream it is!” Then they made their way to the door. Seungcheol stopped then turned to Jeonghan, “Let’s go?” 

“Uhh— i think i’ll stay and fix our stuff.” 

Seungcheol pressed his lips thinly and glanced at their daughter whose expression had fallen, “Han, please come with us.” Jeonghan realized what the other is doing and immediately changed his mind. “Of course i’m coming! Let’s go!” 

Suji’s squeals of delight were music to their ears.

— 

“And strawberry for appa!” Seungcheol handed him his ice cream. “Suji! My baby! You remember appa’s favorite!” Then he kissed both her cheeks. 

“No!” Suji wriggled away from his hold. “Daddy remembered!” She pointed at her father who was busying himself with his own ice cream. “Appa should kiss daddy!” 

Jeonghan’s smile faltered as he glanced at Seungcheol who is now offering his cheek for him to kiss. Jeonghan was hesitant but when he looked at Suji’s hopeful eyes, he knew he didnt want to disappoint her so he leaned close to Seungcheol and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was about to pull away when the little girl exclaimed, “other cheek, appa!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a look before the former turned his face and offered Jeonghan his other cheek. “Yay!!!! Appa’s kisses are the best!” Suji cheered. 

Jeonghan felt his face heat up when Seungcheol ruffled Suji’s hair and said, “Yes, appa’s kisses are the best.” 

— 

Jeonghan chose the table on the farthest right to avoid attention. He just wants to have a peaceful dinner with Seungcheol and their daughter. They are about to have a welcome dinner which serves as the official start of the trip. And right now, all he really wants is some peace and quiet without the other parents asking so many—-

“Well hello there!!!” _Shit_. Jeonghan shut his eyes tight when he recognized the voice. “Seokmin!” He turned to face them with the biggest smile. “Do you mind if we sit here with you?” It’s the couple from earlier. 

“Not at all! Please, sit.” He gestured to the vacant chairs while squeezing Seungcheol’s thigh under the table. The older man yelped then turned to him, “what was that for??” Jeonghan did not reply but instead made a face and Seungcheol immediately knew what he meant. _Acting time commence._

“So, Seungcheol-hyung..” Seokmin started. “It’s been a while since you joined a school activity..” there was no direct question there but it was obvious what he was meaning to ask. “I was out of the country a lot. It’s really frustrating on my part especially when certain circumstances hinder me to be the best dad to Suji.. but sometimes.. we really just can’t do anything about it, no?” 

“I know what you mean.. we feel like that too. We actually dont want to hire a babysitter for Jiseok but work schedule becomes too hectic sometimes, you know?” Jisoo joined in the conversation. “But does Suji throw tantrums whenever you both cant make it to let’s say— ballet recitals and stuff like that? Because our Jiseok here becomes a total wreck when one of his dads are missing.” 

It was Jeonghan’s turn to speak. “Well.. Suji is most of the time very understanding. But of course she’s a child and sometimes she gets a little worked up.. especially that one time we went skiing— for our family it’s like an annual thing. But this year we went skiing with just the two of us because Seungcheol is—- uhm, away— and she refused to leave the ski house saying we have to wait for her dad.” Seungcheol felt a pang of pain in his chest. He had no idea. When he and Jeonghan decided they’ll take some time off, they had agreed that they will take turns in doing things for their daughter. The ski trip fell on Jeonghan’s turn so he wasnt allowed to go. Now, hearing their daughter threw tantrums because of it made him feel so much pain. So he turned to his daughter and cupped her face. “Dont worry princess, Daddy will make it up to you.” 

Very timely, the program started with teacher Seungkwan hosting. “First, i would like to thank all the parents who are here with us for making time out of your busy schedules to enjoy a 3 days 2 nights trip with your children. We know that this is different from what the other schools are offering in their curriculum, but we believe that the best foundation of a child’s values start at home. We promote wellness between parents and their children as this directly reflects a child’s development. For the entire duration of this trip, we have prepared lots of exciting activities not only for the kids but also for you, parents. Tomorrow morning, our day will start with fun games headed by our PE teacher, Mr. Lee Chan. And the most awaited activity solely for the parents: the couple’s retreat to be facilitated by our very own Mr. Xu Minghao. And finally on the morning of our last day here, you will witness the children’s performance of ‘Santoki’ (eng trans: Mountain bunny- a song korean children sings for their parents on parents’ day.). That is why tomorrow night, the kids will sleep on a separate room so we can prepare for the performance.” 

Jeonghan gulped. _A night—- alone... with Seungcheol?_

Teacher Seungkwan continued, “We hope everyone will enjoy the activities we have prepared and that this trip will be memorable for everyone. Thank you and have a wonderful evening!” He bowed. The room erupted in applause but all Jeonghan had in mind was worry for the next night’s activities. 

“Hannie, eat up. Your food’s getting cold.” Seungcheol nudged him. “Here let me cut the steak for you.” And Seungcheol did as he said. Jeonghan is flustered. 

“Awww! Now why you dont do that for me, honey??” Seokmin turned to Jisoo and the other just rolled his eyes. “Do you do that for Jeonghan everytime, hyung?” 

Seungcheol chuckled, “When we were dating in highschool, Jeonghan would refuse to eat unless i cut up the meat for him. I guess, over time, it became a habit.” 

“Oh my gosh! I am melting! You really are meant for each other aren’t you!!” Seokmin exclaimed. “How long have you been together?” 

“Uhh around 11 or 12 years. Now dont you think this steak is del—“ 

“12 years and eight months now.” Seungcheol cut him off. “We met when we were in highschool. And although it was young, teenage love, we knew what we had is real. We dated all throughout highschool and then college. On the day of his graduation, i went down on my knee and popped the question. Thankfully, he said yes. Two years later, we were blessed with Suji. Best years of my life.” Jeonghan could just stare with gaping mouth as his ex-husband whipped a short version of their love story. But what really caught him off guard was Seungcheol’s exactness with how long they have known each other. 

“Wow that’s a long long time! You must be so excited for the retreat tomorrow!” Jisoo said. 

“You could say that.” Jeonghan replied with a forced smile. Then Seungcheol held his hand, “We are really excited about it. Arent we, Hannie?” 

And Jeonghan didn’t know if it was the idea of the retreat, or the two pairs of curious eyes on them, or Seungcheol’s hand on top of his that made him gasp and breathe out “Yes.” 

— 

“And they lived happily ever after..” Seungcheol stroke his daughter’s hair as he put her to sleep. Suji hasnt changed. She still ends up fast asleep as her favorite story comes to an end. He leans forward and places a kiss on her head. Oh how he misses reading her bedtime stories every night. 

When he was still living with them, he made sure he clocks out at exactly 5pm so he can be there for dinner and in time for Suji’s bedtime routine. And although he still gets to do that from time to time, he missed looking forward to it everyday. 

Stepping out of the balcony, he sees Jeonghan busy with his phone and wine. When the latter notices him, he asks “Suji’s asleep?” Seungcheol hummed and nodded and sat on the vacant chair next to the table. “Still working?” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Dont start, Seungcheol.” 

“I’m just asking. Why are you being so defensive.” Seungcheol poured wine on his glass. “Because i know what you’re going to say next.. that i overwork and i dont have enough time for our daughter.. that i’m the reason why we broke up and—“ 

“You’re not.” Seungcheol sipped on his wine then turned to Jeonghan. “You’re not.” He repeated. “I should not have given up so easily. I should have supported you more— understood you more. I should have made up for what you lack instead of making you feel bad for it. You were working so hard for us— for our daughter and i failed to see that. Instead what i saw was you not having enough time for us— for me. So in a way, you were what caused it but it was me who let it happen.” 

“Why are you telling me these things now.. you used to adamantly blame me for it.” Jeonghan swirled his drink and looked away. He heard Seungcheol sigh deeply. “I know... and i was wrong to do that. I had so many realizations during all these times we were apart.. i failed to see what my mistakes were.. but now i know i’m as guilty as you are..” 

Jeonghan did not reply, instead he leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt the night wind brush against his skin as he listened to Seungcheol’s breathing right next to him. 

“Are you happy with him?” Seungcheol’s question broke his peace. “With uncle Mingoo.” 

“Mingyu.” Jeonghan corrected. “Yes, i believe he does make me happy. And he’s good with Suji too.” Then subtly, he asked, “What about you? How long have you been with her?” 

Seungcheol choked on his wine. “Her? Who’s her?” 

“I heard you on the phone earlier... is it Jihye? I dont know im not sure. I’m not really interested.” He said that last sentence as quickly as he could. He heard Seungcheol chuckle. “Eavesdropping aren’t we?” And before Jeonghan can even retort to that, Seungcheol continued, “And for your information, Jihye is my accountant.” 

Jeonghan tried to play it cool by asking, “What happened to the other one— Goonho is it?” 

“I had to fire him. I discovered he was stealing from the company profit.” 

Jeonghan was surprised. He knew Seungcheol trusted Goonho. He was one of his closest friends in college. “I’m sorry to hear that..” 

“It’s okay. Those were tough times but it passed. The company is doing well so i’m not worried anymore.” Seungcheol turned to him looking all cheeky, “And to tell you the truth i havent been with anyone else after we— you know.” 

Now that is a revelation. And to say Jeonghan is curious is an understatement. “You mean... you haven’t dated anyone... at all? Not even slept with someone?” 

Seungcheol gave him a knowing look. “Jeonghan, grow up. Of course there were times i got lonely. But nothing further than that. I just—- i can’t connect with someone else on that level.. you know, the way i connected with you. And even if we do decide to finalize the divorce and i go on to live and get married to someone else.. i don’t think my love for that person will ever come close to the love i have for you. You are the love of my life, Jeonghan. I dont think that will ever change.” 

Jeonghan is sure the reason why his heart is fluttering is because of the wine and not because of Seungcheol’s confession and the way he used present tenses and not past. But the other man did not stop there and continued. “That is why truthfully speaking, when i found out about you dating someone else... i was upset and heartbroken. I kept thinking to myself.. am i that easy to replace? But i knew i had to come around.. i can’t blame you if you fell in love with someone else. I can’t be that selfish.” 

“Dont say that!” Even Jeonghan was surprised at how quickly he said that. So he cleared his throat and calmed himself before saying “It’s not like that.. me and Mingyu.. we’re not like that. We have boundaries and maybe what drew me most to him was that he respected it. He knew i wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment but he stayed anyway and i love having him around.. so i guess.. for me.. it’s the companionship i was after. When we broke up.. everything just felt empty and the only way to stay sane was to fill that void. And he was there. You know what i feel for you.” _Shit_. He did not realize he said _feel_ instead of _felt_. _But what is it really, Jeonghan? Are the feelings still there or are they a thing of the past?_

They spent the rest of the night silently sipping on their drinks until Jeonghan said he feels sleepy. 

When they went in, they were surprised to see Suji had moved to the smaller bed. Seungcheol tucked her in the other bed where she’s supposed to sleep with Jeonghan. “Do you want me to move her?” 

Jeonghan contemplated on it. Should he? But Suji is a light sleeper. So he gulped and said “No, it’s okay. She might wake up if we do.” And he excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

The situation only dawned on him when he got out and saw Seungcheol settled on the bed. He felt an unknown pang in his heart. The sight is painfully so familiar— Suji on her bed sleeping and Seungcheol on theirs. 

Jeonghan shook his head. It’s the wine— he tells himself as he climbed up to the bed. But his eyes widened when he saw Seungcheol. “W-why are you naked?” 

“Relax Hannie, i have my pajamas on. You know how I can’t sleep if im wearing a shirt.” Jeonghan just nodded and went under the covers. 

A huge gap separated them even while lying on the same bed but even if Seungcheol is a little far away, Jeonghan could hear the steady rising and falling of his chest. It used to be his lullaby. 

“I’m sorry if you’re not comfortable with this.” Seungcheol broke the silence. 

“W-what? What? No i mean—i’m okay with it.” Jeonghan stuttered. 

“Right. that explains why half of your body is about to fall because you’re lying so far away from me.” Seungcheol sounded.... _hurt_. “You must be really uncomfortable having me around.” 

“I’m not. Cheol, i’m not.” Jeonghan said as he propped himself on his side. “I’m just— just being careful.” 

“Careful of what?” 

“I dont know—“ _careful of feeling your skin on mine, careful of feeling your breath on my back, careful of just— being close.. because God knows it will stir a lot of weird feelings inside me and we cant have that._ That’s what Jeonghan wanted to say, but instead he said, “i don’t know.” 

Seungcheol did not reply so Jeonghan assumed he was sleeping. And he wanted to just test it— but he was somehow hoping Seungcheol really is sleeping so he wouldnt have to know his answer. “Should we finalize our decision on the divorce soon?” 

There was no reply. Somehow, Jeonghan was relieved. 

When they broke up almost a year ago, they had agreed they would give it a year. They would have the freedom as if they are single but they would only finalize the divorce after a year. Just so there wont be any regrets. And for them to use the time to think if parting ways would be the best for them— for Suji. 

Jeonghan’s eyelids felt heavy then. The wine finally kicking in. But before he faded, he heard Seungcheol’s voice and it said, “Yes, we should.” 

— 

_Shit._

That was Jeonghan’s first word the moment the blinding sunlight caught his eyes. He’s not usually a grumpy person in the morning but his head feels like it’s done a thousand somersaults in his sleep. It hurts like hell. And Jeonghan has the wine to blame for it. 

Thankfully Seungcheol’s big wide chest is there for him to snuggle into so the morning isnt really that bad——— _WHAT????? SEUNGCHEOL’S BIG WIDE CHEST????_

And that’s when it hit him. Seungcheol is hugging him and he is hugging him back! In his surprise, he gave Seungcheol a not so light push. The other yelped and stirred in his sleep”— what was that for?” He mumbled sleepily, arm snaking back to Jeonghan’s waist. “Seungcheol!!” Jeonghan hissed. And when their eyes met, that’s when it dawned to the older man. He withdrew his hand so quickly and said, “Sorry, force of habit.” 

“Daddy, Appa!!!! Good morning!!!” Before the whole situation even sinks into them, Suji is already jumping on their bed and giving them a big hug. “Suji so happy!” She giggled. “Good morning, princess. Why are you so happy this early?” Jeonghan asked. The little girl sat up, hands on her face as if she couldnt contain her excitement. “Because Daddy and Appa love each other again!!!” 

_Oh shit._ Just how many times is Jeonghan cursing this morning? 

“Ahh.. princess it’s not—“ 

“Yaaaaaa daddy’s here to take Suji and brush her teeth~” Seungcheol was quick to pick up the little girl in his arms and attack her stomach. Suji laughed out loud and flailed her hands up in the air. 

Jeonghan fought back a sob. _Shit._

And did Seungcheol get even bigger in built? Like, the way his back flexes and how the muscles in his arms tighten and his chest——- _AH SHIT. Jeonghan! You should really focus on the problem at hand!_

_Shit._ This was a bad idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this soon! Soon as in today (hopefully)! i wanna keep the momentum and maybe while my soft agenda is still going on. otherwise, this will just be a hot mess (*cough*reunionsex*cough*) but i still would like to hear opinions <3 
> 
> i would really love to hear more from you readers. i really love interacting and making friends! <3


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta-ed.

Seungcheol is driving him crazy. 

The little gestures— like putting his arm around him and how he tip’s Jeonghan’s chin with his finger— the familiar movements— like the way he stood behind Jeonghan as he was brushing his teeth earlier and how the latter could smell his menthol aftershave— the subtle glances— the way he looks at Jeonghan through those long thick lashes... 

Jeonghan is intoxicated. This is just too much Seungcheol and he has not had this much of the older man in nearly a year. He’s pretty sure by the end of this trip he’d be out of his wits. 

“Hannie! Come on it’s starting!” Seungcheol called him. He snapped back to reality and hurried but was taken aback when His ex-husband took his hand to intertwine with his. Jeonghan’s breath hitched then. _Breathe, Jeonghan. It’s just acting_ — he tells himself. 

“We’re team yellow!!!!!” Suji cheered on top of her lungs as she jumped around. The teams are categorized by colors and they belong to the yellow group. “Are you ready princess?” Seungcheol dropped to his knees to check on his little girl. “Yes daddy!!! I’m so happy!!” She hugged him as tight as she could and Jeonghan’s heart clenched. Despite the lovely display of affection between the father and daughter duo, he cannot help but feel as if his heartstrings are being pulled. It’s been a while since he saw Seungcheol like this— being the perfect dad that he is. 

The first game was a relay. The kids would start the race then followed by one parent and then finally the other parent who them has to run going to the finish line. Jeonghan and Seungcheol cheered for their princess as she positioned herself on the starting line and Suji gave them a very determined “Fighting, daddy and appa!!!” When the whistle went off, Jeonghan was surprised to see how quickly Suji’s body reacted to it and she’s undoubtedly leading. She was smiling so big when she reached him and he made sure to shout a “Good job baby!” Before he took the baton and sped away with it. From a distance, he could see Seungcheol getting ready to spring up. They are still leading and Jeonghan would like for it to remain that way. He immediately passed the baton over to Seungcheol and the older man ran with all his might. His speed allowed more distance between the other competitors so it was no surprise when Seungcheol reached the finish line first. Jeonghan picked up Suji and ran to Seungcheol to celebrate their win. Seungcheol immediately reached for Suji saying, “my princess did amazing!” As hugged his little girl and just as whenJeonghan was about to walk back to the sidelines, Seungcheol pulled him and enveloped him into a big hug. “Appa did so well too.” And it was subtle and barely there but Jeonghan felt a kiss land on his head. And he’s sure those lips did not belong to Suji. He pulled away after realizing what happened, laughing nervously as he took Suji from Seungcheol’s arms. 

_ That was acting, Jeonghan. Don’t be silly.  _

The next games were all relays of different sorts. Jeonghan found himself amused at how competitive Suji is— a trait she definitely got from both of them. Their team is on the lead at4 wins while red and blue teams were 2 and 1 respectively. The last game were an adults’ version of soccer. Originally, only Jeonghan is supposed to play to represent their family, but a dad from their team recently suffered a sprain so Seungcheol was asked to join in too. Before they entered the field however, he was surprised to feel a slap on his behind and he immediately turned to look at Seungcheol who was grinning beside him. “Oops, force of habit.” He said then sprinted to the goal post. Yes, force of habit. When they were younger they used to play soccer together— they belonged to one team and Seungcheol thought it would carry on until college but Jeonghan somehow ended up on the debate team. However, the best memories of them playing was when they were teaching toddler Suji together. 

Ah, memories. 

It felt weird to be running around kicking balls on the field again, but somehow, everytime he sees Seungcheol’s huge smile or the way he frowns everytime he gets ready to block an attack, Jeonghan felt as if he travelled back in time and they were young again. Young, carefree, and so very deeply in love. The game ended rather quickly— and in their favor. Turns out, the opposing team did not really have many sporty dads on their side and that resulted in their loss. When they won, Seungcheol ran up to him and carried him as he twirled him around. “Hannie, you’re so amazing!!” He exclaimed. Yup, Jeonghan scored the winning goal. Overall, team yellow won. 

Suji cannot contain her happiness. She kept hugging them and giving them pepper kisses and telling her dads they are the best. Seungcheol and Jeonghan hoped she would always see them that way. 

Lunch came in the form of a picnic. Jeonghan and Sujiwere in charge of setting up while Seungcheol heads to the food station. He went back with food seeming to feed at least 5 adults. Jeonghan reprimanded him for it but the older man smiled sheepishly and made faces while Suji laughed heartily. 

By the end of lunch time, the hectic morning schedule took its toll on Suji’s body and she ended up asleep on top os Seungcheol. “She’s growing up so fast..” Seungcheol said as he studied the little girl in his arms. “She is.” Jeonghan brushed a stray hair away from her face. “Do you think—“ Seungcheol started as he sought for Jeonghan’s eyes. “If ever things we ended up... apart— do you think i can visit her more often? Have more days with her? I just keep thinking i’m missing out on so much and i dont want that. I want to be present for her.. to be a constant part of her growing up. Do you think you can allow me that, Hannie?” Seungcheol’s voice was gentle— as if scared Jeonghan will turn down his request. 

“Of course, Cheol. You are her father too. You remember we promised that despite our differences, we will always find a way if it’s for Suji. That promise stands.” 

“Yeah. I remember.” Seungcheol breathed. “I remember all our promises.” 

There it is again. Someone pulling the heartstrings. Jeonghan distracted himself by fixing up. “We should probably head in so Suji can sleep properly before they have to move to the kids’ quarters.” And at the mention of that, Jeonghan’s worries for tonight’s activitiesflashed before him again. He hopes— no, prays that tonight’s activities will be easy on his heart. 

— 

While Seungcheol and Suji are taking a nap on the king sized bed, Jeonghan took this as an opportunity to catch up on his work. He fished out his phone and immediately gets on it— but regrets it at once seeing how many messages he has. His head throbs as he browses on it. Before, he only gets messages regarding patients but now— even administration duties were being directed to him. All because he was promoted as an associate director of the hospital— the youngest ever to to assume the position. 

“Appa?” Came Suji’s sleepy voice. Jeonghan immediately got up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come cuddle.” She reached out her hand while the other is still wrapped around Seungcheol’s. Jeonghan did not hesitate— there’s no way he can say no— not even the thought of 50+ work messages can stop him from lying down and cuddling with his daughter. Work can wait. 

Suji went back to sleep almost immediately while Jeonghan remains wide awake. At first, he was only looking at Suji.. but as time went by he was not able to resist the urge to look at his might-be-ex-husband’s sleeping face too. 

Seungcheol barely aged. Yes, a fine line here and there but he’s still as handsome as Jeonghan remembers him to be when they were younger. Heck, he even looks better now. He’s like a fine wine who gets better and better as it ages. Jeonghan had not said it out loud but he loves Seungcheol’s new hair. It was shorter that how he used to keep it but it definitely suits his age and it compliments the shape of his face well. And then there are his long thick lashes that brushes his cheeks slightly.. the well defined nose and the plump red lips.. Jeonghan had watched him sleep countless of times throughout the years theyve been together.. but he never gets tired of seeing him like this. But now— this being the first time in nearly a year for him to see Seungcheol up close— allows unfamiliar feelings to bubble up inside him. Feelings he’s not sure should be there at all. 

“You’re doing it again, Hannie.” Seungcheol’s strained voice broke his thoughts. Shit. He must have been staring for a while. He immediately got up and mumbled a silent “sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Seungcheol said. “I’m always flattered when you do that.” He sits up, careful not to wake the little girl as he did so. “And to be honest i missed you doing that.” 

“Uhh— i should.. uhm, i should probably fix Suji’s things for the sleepover.” And oh how fast he walked towards the closet. 

— 

“Suji be a good girl, okay? Behave and always listen to teacher.” Jeonghan says as he cups his little girl’s face. Suji beams at him and then blows kisses to her dads as she walked going to her classmates. 

“Dont worry, Dr. Choi, we’ll look after Suji.” Teacher Seungkwan assured them then he bowed and excused himself. 

“Doctor Choi huh? It’s been a while since i heard that.” Seungcheol snickers behind him. 

“Shut up.” 

“Alright then, i’m going to take a bath and get ready for later.” Seungcheol sprung up from where he was seated and started taking off his clothes. “Ya! What are you doing?” 

Seungcheol looked over his shoulder and with a teasing smile he said, “Come on Hannie, it’s nothing you havent seen before.” Then he slipped out of his pants— totally naked before Jeonghan’s eyes. 

Out of panic, Jeonghan grabbed a pillow and threw it at Seungcheol who ran towards the bathroom. The older man’s hearty laughed filled the air. Jeonghan had forgotten Seungcheol’s tendency to be a deliberate tease. 

He shook his head. _You didn’t see anything, Jeonghan._

— 

“Welcome everyone to tonight’s most awaited activity: The couple’s retreat.” The facilitator named Prof. Xu Minghao started. “Before we begin, i would like everyone to give each other a round of applause for being the best parents to the adorable kids currently making a mess on their quarters as we speak.” The crowd erupted in fits of laughter and applause. “I bet you all came here to this family trip expecting to be worn out physically and emotionally. Let’s not deny it— child rearing is one of the toughest jobs out there and all parents deserve a tap on the shoulder for doing so well bringing up the future leaders of our society. However, while planning for this special trip, our faculty had thought of including this activity because we value harmonious parenting relationships. So tonight, i want you all to relax and to let go of any burden. Tonight, i want you all to focus on your partners— focus on the person who’s been helping you do this very difficult job of parenting. Tonight, we will celebrate your togetherness.” The facilitator ended his opening speech by raising his wine glass. 

Wine . Jeonghan noted. The last time he drank wine he ended up in Seungcheol’s arms. 

— 

“—i’d like to start with a simple exercise. Please face your partners.” 

Jeonghan was already mumbling under his breath and Seungcheol finds it amusing. “I told you they’ll make us do this!” Jeonghan hissed. “Relax Hannie, i dont think it would be so bad.” 

“Now, take reach for your partner’s face, cupping their cheek. Dont say a word— just stare into your partner’s eyes.” 

Jeonghan wanted to raise a red card. FOUL! You can’t be making us to this!! 

But he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his face anyway and his heartbeat quickened its pace. Seungcheol is smiling warmly at him— lips pressed thinly as if fighting the urge to expose a huge smile behind it. And his eyes— the way he looks at him.. it was the same gaze from when the first kissed, to when Seungcheol dropped on one knee and asked him to be his for the rest of their lives— to when they stood at the altar and promised they would be together even beyond this life— to when Suji came and they spent hours crying at the sight of their little angel. 

Seungcheol looked at him as if his love for him never changed. 

And before Jeonghan even knew it— he had his own arm stretched out, caressing Seungcheol’s soft cheeks. 

“Alright..” Minghao’s voice broke the moment and Jeonghan immediately pulled away. “Now we’re going to do an exercise where you take turns complimenting each other. Often times in our daily lives, we get too caught up in our day to day stresses and this sometimes causes us to snap— most of the time to our partners and we only see the negative sides of them. But tonight, i want you all to focus on the positive sides and tell each other what you love most about each other. But ahh— let’s do it this way. Who here has been together for more than 10 years??” Minghao asked. A couple of hands went up— including Seungcheol’s. “How long for you sir?” Minghao pointed at a parent. “10 and a half!” Minghao urged everyone to applaud the couple who in turn, gave each other a sweet kiss. Then Minghao turned to the next parent— 11 and a half. And then finally to Seungcheol which he answered, “12 and 8 months.” 

“Ahh! We have our pair then! Please— cone up to the stage and have a seat here.” 

Jeonghan tugged on Seungcheol’s shirt but the latter’s smile and extended hand were too inviting and hard to refuse. 

They came up on stage and settled on the chairs facing each other. Minghao repeated the rules of the activity and reminded them “dont forget to hold hands! It’s very important.” 

Jeonghan didnt want to look at Seungcheol’s side because he knows the other is staring at him and offering his hand already. “Hannie..” came the gentle call. “Hannie, it’s alright. We can do this.” Seungcheol took his hand. “We can do this.” And gave it a light squeeze. 

They started awkward. Basics— “i love your eyes” “i love your lips.” “I love your smile.” “I love your dimples.” 

But Seungcheol started digging deeper. “I’ve always loved how you scrunch your nose when you get excited.” 

“I do that?” Jeonghan gasped. Seungcheol nodded with a gummy smile. “Okay, uhm— i love how expressive your eyebrows are.” 

“Which makes me a bad liar.” Seungcheol added. “Yes! It gives you away!” Jeonghan giggled. “I love that you find peace of mind in holding plastic utensils. I remember so many times i’ve seen you holding it.” 

“I love how your eyes shine whenever you talk about Suji.” 

“I love how you’re the laziest person i know and yet you work the hardest.” 

“I love how you’re turning 29 and still pouts like there’s no tomorrow.” 

“I love the burnt omelets you feed me every morning.” Seungcheol teased and the crowd erupted in laughter. Jeonghan reddened with embarrassment and kicked him lightly. “And i love how you buy store cooked meals and pretend that you cooked them!” It became a banter. Something they havent done in ages. 

“I love how red you get from drinking wine.” Seungcheol teased. Jeonghan felt his face. “I’m not!” “You are!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I love that you’re confident and you know what you want. You’ve always been a go getter.” 

“I love that you are so good with our daughter. You get through her so well. You never lose patience and you encourage her with everything she displays interests in. She’s the sweet smart girl she is right now because of you.” 

“I cant take all the credit. You’re a part of her too. She’s curious, determined and a born leader— just like you are. You brought her up strong and fearless and taught her how to enjoy life. She’s a very happy kid because you reflected well on her.” 

“The best thing i love about you, however, is that after all these years, we sleep on different sides of the bed but wake up curled in my side.” Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan’s hand with his thumb. “I’ve always loved how you’re the first person i see when i wake up and the last before i close my eyes to sleep. I love you, Jeonghan.” 

To that, Jeonghan had no rebuttal. Instead, he stood up and told Minghao that they are done. The crowd cheered for them as they went down and back to their seats. “Thank you, thank you so much to Suji’s parents for sharing to us a very heartwarming example. You could tell that they really do love each other and how well they know one another.” 

Jeonghan sat on his seat quietly— hands clasped together and Seungcheol thought he may have gone too far. 

— 

The door flew open and Jeonghan came in. He went straight to the glass panel window overlooking the resort. Seungcheol is a few feet away— by the foot of the bed. “Jeonghan..” 

“No Seungcheol, stop. Just— dont.” He cant breathe. Being in the same room as Seungcheol is suffocating. Because the last time they were in the same room, they were screaming each other’s heads off. So many hurtful words have been said— so many promises broken.. “We have to stop this. We have to stop acting like— like we used to. This is such a stupid idea and—“ 

“But i wasn’t acting.” Seungcheol’s words cut through the silence. Jeonghan spun around, mouth gaping and hands numb. “I wasn’t acting, Jeonghan. I meant everything i said and everything i did. I meant it when i said i love you— i still love you. I never stopped.” Seungcheol edged closer to him. “I told you i remember all our promises.. and remember when we swore that after a year, if there’s a slightest chance we can still work, that we’d take it without a second thought. These past few months that’s all i ever held into. I was hoping— praying that that’s what would happen. That we’d get back together and not just because for our daughter but because we’re each other’s soulmates. Am i wrong to think that, Hannie? Do you not... love me anymore?” Seungcheol was seeking for his eyes and despite the dark surrounding them, Jeonghan could clearly see those big black orbs anxious for his response. 

Jeonghan didnt know what to say. 

So he pulled Seungcheol towards him to capture his lips in a deep kiss. 

Longing, frustration, desperation, uncertainties, anger and yet the most powerful of them was love. 

Jeonghan felt the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back gently. Seungcheol was on top of him in a heartbeat. His lips placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of Jeonghan’s exposed skin. Jeonghan loved it. Loved the familiar weight on him and the intoxicating cool scent of his perfume. Jeonghan buried his nose in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck to take in more. 

Jeonghan gasped the minute Seungcheol’s lips returned to his and he felt his tongue licking his bottom lip. it was asking— pleading for entrance and Jeonghan gave what the other craved. He gave more of him— consequences be damned. Tonight, all that matters is Seungcheol in his arms. 

So he let his hand travel lower— feeling Seungcheol’s chest, his taut stomach and the patch of hair below his belly button. He heard the other’s breath hitch when he scraped on his trail and curled his fingers on the buckle of his belt. Jeonghan whimpered when the older man pulled away. “Hannie— i- Hannie wait..” Seungcheol panted and held his hand firm. “Wait. We dont need to go too fast. I’m— we should actually stop. While i still can.” 

Jeonghan frowned, “why are you acting like i’m a virgin?” 

“I just— i dont want you to regret this. I want you to think about it— truly think about it. I dont want us to act impulsively again and cause further damage..” Seungcheol pulled away completely and sat up. “I said all those things tonight because seeing you with Mingyu alarmed me and i dont want to regret not letting you know how i feel. I had to tell you before it’s too late.” 

“You have changed.” Jeonghan said as he sat up in front of Seungcheol. The other shot him a confused look. “The old you would just say ‘fuck it’ and dive head on. And now here you are.. being the more rational one of the two of us.” 

“Believe me— i would love to do just that right now. Especially with the way you look tonight— now. I’m trying my best to hold back. I just dont want to screw things up anymore.” Seungcheol let his head fall. “This trip opened my eyes.. that i let a year go by wasting so much time when i could have been right beside you and Suji..” 

“We screwed up big time, didnt we?” Jeonghan smiled bitterly. 

Seungcheol crawled to his side of the bed and plopped himself comfortably. “Go to sleep, Hannie. This time i wouldnt mind if you put a gap between us.” 

“Why is that?” Jeonghan cocked his head to the side. 

Seungcheol shot him a look. “Because im not a saint... and you’re really hot.” 

Jeonghan threw a pillow at Seungcheol for the second time that night. 

— 

The ending program of the trip was shorter than they expected. The children presented their special number and Jeonghan was sure he teared up a little seeing his little princess lead the dance. Seungcheol could only gloat in pride. Oh and they might have held hands a couple of times throughout the program. This time— without pretense. 

Suji was fast asleep the whole ride back home. Jeonghan caught Seungcheol’s eyes on the rearview mirror. “What?” He asked. 

“What happens after this?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“To us.” Seungcheol breathed. “And Mingoo.” 

“Cheol.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I know you know his name.” 

“I do. I just prefer not to call him that.” 

“I’ll talk to Mingyu. And about us... like toy said maybe we should take it slow.. find our footing first. You can come visit Suji anytime you want. I’d like for you to spend more time with her.” Jeonghan said as he stroke the little girl’s hair. 

“Thank you, Hannie.” 

— 

“Daddy, daddy! You promise you’ll teach me soccer again??” Suji hopped as she held her father’s hand tightly. “Yes princess. And maybe we can have appa join us too!” 

“But appa will be busy with work..” Suji pouted. Jeonghan was quick to drop to his knees. “No baby, appa will make time. I promise. We’ll have that hame with daddy, okay?” Suji’s face lit up with happiness. 

They reached the porch and very timely, Mingyu emerged from the door. “Hey.” He greeted Jeonghan. “Hi, sweetie.” He said as he ruffled Suji’s hair. He sent a nod to Seungcheol’s way. 

“Well, i gotta go.” It pains him deeply. Seungcheol feels like his chest would pop open and his heart would drop to the floor. He hated this— hated how it looks like he’s handing his family over. Hated how he’s the one who has to leave. But Jeonghan’s subtle squeeze on his arm brought him back to his senses and he cooled down. He gave Suji one last kiss and went back to his car. 

Oh how he wanted to kiss Jeonghan too. 

— 

“So..” Mingyu tailed behind him. “How was the trip?” 

“Sweetie, why dont you go up to your room and change, okay?” Jeonghan urged his daughter. Once Suji is gone, he turned to Mingyu. “It was okay.. a little hectic, but okay. Suji had a lot of fun.” Jeonghan walked to the kitchen and Mingyu still followed him. 

“Good to know. I’ve been trying to call you but—“ 

“Yeah, i left my phone in the room a lot of times.. my attempt to stop the urge to check on my mails..” 

“I understand.. still.. you could have returned one of my calls—“ 

“Gyu..” Jeonghan looked at him. Mingyu takes a step back, understanding that he’s overreaching. “Sorry. It’s just that i missed you so much!!!” He enveloped Jeonghan in a tight hug. Jeonghan felt weird. 

“Ya! Dont hug my appa! Daddy will get mad!!!” They were both surprised to hear Suji’s angry voice. 

“Suji!” Jeonghan reprimanded her. “I’m sorry Gyu. I— i’ll talk to her.” 

“It’s okay, Han. Go on. I’ll be here waiting.” Mingyu gave him a reassuring smile. 

Once in the room, Jeonghan sat on the floor so he levels with Suji. “Sweetie.. what was that about?” 

“I’m sorry appa.. but.. but... i just dont want you and daddy to fight again..” Her lips trembled. Jeonghan felt like his heart is being ripped out. 

“I just want you and daddy to always love each other and always be together.” She started crying. Jeonghan couldnt help but pull her in a tight hug. Oh how cruel he has been to his daughter. He had no idea his stunt with Seungcheol would make her feel like this— confused at a very young age. In his desperation and hope for her to not be affected and not to be judged in school.. she ended up riled up because after not seeing her parents together for a long time— for them to suddenly be okay.. it confused her and gave her the idea that their family is whole again. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetie.” Jeonghan sobbed. “I’m so sorry. Appa will make things right.” 

When Suji had finally calmed down, he went downstairs and saw Mingyu still in the kitchen. “What are you doing?” Jeonghan asked. 

“I’m cooking you dinner.” He said as he whisked ingredient after ingredient. “Something happened, correct?” 

“Mingyu..” 

“It’s okay Han. We’re both adults. You can tell me. I’ll do my best to understand.” 

So Jeonghan told him everything that happened. Mingyu listened attentively while still cooking. He finished just the same time Jeonghan did. “I’m sorry..” Jeonghan said. 

“It’s okay. I was kinda expecting it.” Mingyu inched closer. “I mean— you guys did not break up because you didnt love each other anymore. From what you told me, it was just pent up anger and frustration and the unwillingness to try anymore. But you know you still love each other— i mean, at least i know you still love him. Seeing you to together earlier just confirmed it. Something about the air between you two changed and i knew that’s when i lost you.” 

“I’m sorry..” Jeonghan felt so embarrassed. “You were so good to me and Suji.. you dont deserve this.” Mingyu hugged him tight. “It’s okay Han. I understand. Dont feel bad. I’m actually very happy for you because your family will be complete again.” 

“I dont know about that..” jeonghan breathed exhaustedly. Mingyu pulled away, confused. “I’m not sure the best option is to get back together.” 

“Worried about Suji?” Mingyu asked. jeonghan nodded. “Well, give it more thought. Dont rush it this time.” 

They talked some more before Mingyu excused himself. He pulled Jeonghan into one last tight hug and said, “Cant say i wont miss you.” And then they said goodbye. 

— 

Jeonghan thought about it— long and hard. It wasn’t easy but maybe it’s for the best. 

He sent Seungcheol a text: 

‘ _I’m mailing the divorce papers to you today.’_

He was on edge all throughout the day. He tried to distract himself with as many surgeries as he can get his hands on. He would repeatedly ask the nurse if a message came through. 

But it was only at 6pm when his phone beeped. 

**Seungcheol** : 

_‘Do you really want me to sign this_?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for Gyu.   
> And i wanna smack Jeonghan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suji has a birthday wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally done. :)

It has been a long week.

And between thinking about Seungcheol and the usual back to back surgeries, Jeonghan would really prefer the latter. But 14 surgeries after- not that he counted- his ex still lingers in his mind. How the hell not when it’s been a week and he hasn’t heard from him regarding the divorce papers?

Jeonghan slumps back to his chair and massages his temples.

_Maybe he had signed it and mailed it to our lawyer_. He had that thought countless of times. _Yes, Seungcheol must have done that_. Or else, why the silence from his end?

Jeonghan feels a sharp pang of pain everytime that thought grazes his mind. And he goes back to that night when he received a message from his ex asking him if he really wanted him to sign the papers. Jeonghan did not reply-- he quickly threw his phone to the bed out of panic.

If he had said no-- would Seungcheol come back?

He is scared. Scared for Suji and for his heart. Scared that Seungcheol was only overwhelmed during the family trip. Scared that he only felt like that-- felt like he still loves him because it’s the most they’ve seen each other in months. Maybe it’s just a feeling out of familiarity. What if.. what if they go at it one more time only to end up hurting again? That’s what holds him back the most.

And Suji… poor Suji… Jeonghan does not want her to be confused ever again.

They both need to make a decision-- and soon.

A knock came from the door and a nurse’s head popped in, “Doctor Yoon, OR 4 is ready for you.” He nodded and mumbled a quick thanks, getting up he took his white coat from the hanger and wore it. Alright, let’s see if this 9-hour surgery will put his mind at ease.

\--

Breaking news: it did _not_.

For what it’s worth, it bothered him even more.

Because halfway through, his phone beeped and he had instructed the nurse to read the message for him. It was a text from their lawyer, apparently, Seungcheol has not mailed it in yet.

9 hours of surgery felt like forever.

\--

Fortunately, he was able to come home in time for dinner-- which does not really happen that often and something that his little girl had grown accustomed of so when she saw him with her favorite cake in hand, she rushed to her father with an excited squeal.

Jeonghan dismissed the babysitter with a tip and happily ate with Suji. They talked about how their day went. Suji told him she won in a small debate competition. Suji surprises him everyday.

Right after dinner and dessert was their usual night time routine. Jeonghan would give her a warm bath then they would lie together in her bed with Jeonghan reading her one of her favorite books. Seungcheol used to do this and on the first days that he wasn’t home, Suji would always climb up to Jeonghan’s suddenly spacious bed telling her she can’t sleep. So Jeonghan took in the duty of reading to her every night.

However, Suji does not end up asleep as they reach the end of the story. Unlike when it’s Seungcheol reading to her-- she would always be asleep as the story concluded. To Jeonghan’s defense, Seungcheol had always been a better storyteller-- his voice gentler and he’s always so good at making comic gestures and animated facial expressions. Jeonghan tries his best but still, no one does it like Seungcheol.

“When is daddy coming to play soccer with us again, appa?” the little girl asked with her sleepy voice. “I miss him.”

Jeonghan brushed a stray hair from her small face. “I know baby. Daddy is just busy with work.. I’ll let him know that you miss him, okay? I’m sure he’ll come soon.” Suji was only able to manage a small nod before she completely drowsed off. Jeonghan caressed her face for a bit then leaned down to give her a kiss. “I love you, my princess.”

Jeonghan tiptoed out of her room and quietly closed the door. Now that Suji’s asleep and there’s no one else in the house, the much familiar silence welcomed him. He felt the strain of his leg muscles and the pressure on his back, which with four back to back surgeries is really something one can expect so he leisurely makes his way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

He didn’t take too long. He’s too tired to even enjoy it so he wraps himself in a robe and walks to his room-- an empty room. Jeonghan hated being reminded of it but every night he comes home the darkness welcomes him and the coldness of the night’s air embrases him. It used to be Seungcheol, you know-- the one to welcome and embrace him.

And although for months he had grown familiar with the emptiness, their sudden reunion-- and a long one at that-- had caused feelings of longing be stirred inside him once again. Seungcheol saying he loves him still definitely, _definitely_ did not help.

He was trying not to feel it at first-- the longing. He was trying to push it down as further as he can because he knew he shouldn’t. But that stupid couple’s retreat and the cuddling all night and the touching and the sleeping beside each other and the kissing and the--- _everything_! Everything had caused those feelings to fight his will and resurface.

_Yes_ , he will finally say it. _Yes_ he missed Seungcheol a lot. He missed him-- misses him even now. He missed the feeling of having him on the bed… his big muscular arms snaking around his waist.. pulling him closer to the warmth of his chest. The soft puffs of air landing at his nape-- the little snores that goes past the plump lips slightly parted as his chest heaves in and out. He had missed his touches. Seungcheol always knew where to touch him best. And it might be the years and years of togetherness or Seungcheol’s complete familiarity with him but Jeonghan could care less, really. All that matters is Seungcheol _knows_ him.

_Click._

_Another click._

Jeonghan sat up. _What’s that sound?_

_Click._

It’s coming from his window.

_Click._

  * _are those pebbles?_



_What the hell?_ Jeonghan sat up and rushed to the window. Who in their right mind would throw pebbles at people’s houses any--- _Seungcheol_??

Jeonghan slid the window open-- his face nothing but a complete drawing of confused and amused. “What are you doing?” he shouted in little. Suji is a light sleeper. Seungcheol knows that so he doesnt reply and instead gestures for Jeonghan to move back as he is climbing up.

Climbing up?? Why not just go through the door-- _oh_. Okay. Seungcheol is climbing up the tree.

It took a while. And honestly, Jeonghan must have had a couple of mini heartattacks whenever he looked like he was about to slip. He was only able to breathe again after Seungcheol had half of his body inside the window while the other half still dangles outside. Jeonghan pulled him. “Choi Seungcheol! What the fuck are--”

“Okay, before you go full on mom at me, I thought that was going to be romantic.” Seungcheol was panting and sweating and his legs visibly shaking. “Man, I didn’t feel like this on the countless of times I climbed up to your room when we were in highschool.”

“Of course not! We were kids then!”

“Are you telling me I’m old?” Seungcheol straightened himself up-- despite wincing as his back clicked-- with a pout. “I am _no_ t!”

“What are you even doing anyway? You could have just knocked on the door like a normal person and I would have let you in. I wanted to speak to you anyway.”

“Hmm, you used to like it when I climbed up your room… it’s not romantic anymore?” Seungcheol’s face suddenly looked sullen. “I wanted to recreate the feeling… I wanted you to think it’s romantic and the thrill of sneaking in again. I was hoping you’d remember how you felt for me then.”

“Cheol…” Jeonghan’s voice was a warning. “What are you even doing here at this time of night? You could have called me first.”

“You didn’t reply.”

“I--”

“And you didn’t sign it.” Seungcheol beat him to his words. “Why?”

“I’m-- I wanted you to sign it first.”

“Why?” Seungcheol’s gaze on him was heavy and inquiring. “Why are you resisting it, Hannie?”

“What do you mean? I’m--”

“Have you forgotten? I _know_ you. I know you so well. When you want something and you want it done fast, you will not stop bothering me until it is done. You would say you wanted it--as is. No hesitations. No silent treatments. If you really wanted to divorce me, you would sign it _first_.”

Despite the ditance between them, Jeonghan could hear Seungcheol’s heartbeat loudly thumping in his chest-- or is that his own? At this point, there really is no use telling who’s who.

Jeonghan shifted his weight and took a deep breath. Seungcheol could see right through him, there’s no use fighting it now. “If you know me so well, then what are you doing so far away from me?” and when their eyes met, Jeonghan felt all air escape him. Seungcheol did not think twice in closing the distance between them. They had been so far away from each other long enough. It’s time to be close again.

Close. _So close_. Never to part again.

They landed on the bed with Seungcheol hovering above him. They had pulled away, trying to catch their ragged breaths. Eye to eye-- there was no need for words. They want this-- they need it.

And between the discarded clothes and the familiarity of their skin against each other-- Jeonghan knew he could get used to this again. Seungcheol held him like he held him all those years ago. It was always unchanging. His weight on top of him as his hands wandered all over-- feeling, relishing in having Jeonghan with him again. And that’s when Jeonghan felt it-- the dampness on his neck where Seungcheol is currently occupied leaving kisses-- kisses that would show in the morning. Then he felt Seungcheol’s shoulder shake and heard an undeniable sob. He immediately cupped the older man’s face and pulled him up. “Cheol..” he whispered. “Cheol, what’s wrong?” and he was right, Seungcheol is crying.

“I thought--” his voice cracked. “I thought I lost you for good. I thought I would never be able to touch you like this again, or kiss you. And it would have been something I can’t live with.”

Jeonghan wiped away the tears from Seungcheol’s cheeks even with his own eyes brimming. “I’m here, okay? Suji and I, we’re here. And this time we’ll do better. You and I both.” He reached for the other’s head and kissed him chastely. “Now please love me. I want you. I missed you and you know I’m infamous for being impatient. So please, love me?”

Choi Seungcheol did not need to be asked twice.

Jeonghan felt his own tears escape his eyes when Seungcheol finally eased into him. He clung onto him like there’s no tomorrow. Seungcheol muffled their moans with a deep kiss-- one that sucks his soul and Jeonghan would honestly give it away if it meant he could have Seungcheol forever.

Their movements were slow. Deep-- but _slow_. Seungcheol shudders with the familiar feeling of Jeonghan around him. The way he clings around him-- the way he sucks him in. It’s heaven. So he goes slow-- because he wants Jeonghan to feel every inch of him. To remember how compatible they are and how they fit perfectly with each other.

They called each other’s name in sweet cries, careful to not be too loud because _well_ , Suji is a light sleeper. Seungcheol snaked an arm around Jeonghan’s waist, lifting his hips and making him meet his own thrusts while Jeonghan gets busy showering the older man with open mouthed kisses and running his fingertips on the other man’s back. _God_ \-- Seungcheol feels so good on his hands.

“Hannie..” Seungcheol breathed against his ear. His breathing more ragged this time and movements more frantic. Jeonghan knew what it meant. He held tight on Seungcheol’s arms as he felt his own release nearing. Several more thrusts later, Seungcheol buried his face on the crook of his neck while Jeonghan did the same-- pressing his lips on the other’s shoulder as wave after wave of pleasure shoot through them. Jeonghan fought a sob as he heard Seungcheol’s muffled grunt right next to his ear. _It’s Seungcheol_. He says one more time, convincing himself this wasn’t a dream. _It’s Seungcheol and he’s mine again._

They cuddled-- of course they cuddled even as Seungcheol rolled over and pulled out of him. The older man immediately pulled him in an embrace-- nevermind the sweat and the sticky sticky feeling on their torso, because all that matters is them-- in each other’s arms once again.

“Should we tell Suji?” Jeonghan was the first to bring it up. Seungcheol held him closer and Jeonghan nuzzled his face on the other’s chest. It took a while before the older man replied. “I think we should ease into it slowly, Hannie. Like, just the two of us first. Don’t get me wrong I want Suji to know. I know it will make her happy but we also have to think about what she would feel. What do you think?”

Honestly? Jeonghan felt relieved. “I agree with you. I have the same thoughts. She’s already so confused enough. She threw a fit when Mingyu hugged me after we got home that day. She said you’ll get angry. So she thinks we made up when we’re on the trip. She’s been asking about you a lot lately too.”

“I’ll be around more, Hannie. I promise. Like maybe we can start with occassional sleepovers so she wont be overwhelmed with my presence.” Jeonghan is glad Seungcheol is putting in so much thought on it. So he nodded against his chest and hugged him closer.

Seungcheol yawned. “Hannie, do you think I can stay the night?”

Jeonghan looked up at him and grinned, “Do you think you can stay _forever_?” and they giggled like they used to when they were highschool boys.

\--

“Uh-uh-uh-uh! Nope! No more surgeries for me today.” Jeonghan hopped as soon as he saw the head nurse writing his name on the OR board. “Who else is on call? Hmm what about Dr. Kim?”

“He’s sleeping in the on-call room, Dr. Yoon.”

“Okay, let’s wake him up then because it’s 6 pm and I have a date!” Jeonghan excitedly announced which earned him a raised eyebrow. “You? A date? On a weekday? You’re still seeing that tall, dark and handsome guy?”

“Yes, yes, date on a weekday and no, it’s with my husband.” Jeonghan smiled. Saying husband really has its own charms.

“You and him got back together? Ahh that explains your sudden boost in energy.”

“Yes, and if I don’t go on this date, we might break up again and I’m going to have to blame you for that. So what do you think, head nurse, huh?” Jeonghan teasingly wriggled his eyesbrows at her. She turned to the board and wrote ‘DR. KIM’ on where Jeonghan’s name is supposed to be. Jeonghan clapped his hand and hugged the woman. “Thanks for your support!” then he waltzed into his office, excited for his first date with Seungcheol in a long, long time.

\--

Seungcheol had always been a great date planner. He knew that Jeonghan is really not fond of grand gestures and even grander restaurants. Jeonghan had always like to kept it at the down low-- liked bare minimum things. “As long as it’s with you, Cheollie!” he would always tell him. And he meant it. Seungcheol loved hearing it.

So when the older man pulled up at a corner and declared they are going to go street food hopping, Jeonghan was beyond excited.

He loves night markets-- loves the atmosphere, loves the authentic food and loves that he can go around while eating. Seungcheol would always tease him about his never ending appetite for food but would always gladly order more for him, even urging him to try everything he wants. Seungcheol spoils him like that and Jeonghan’s belly would be full not just with all the food, but with so many butterflies too.

Afterwards, Seungcheol took him in a drive around town. They used to do this a lot especially when they were in college and Jeonghan would get so stressed with finals. Seungcheol would take him to long drives and that would immediately put him in a better mood and they would go home feeling so refreshed and with Jeonghan ready to war with the intimidating medical books again.

That night, Seungcheol sneaked in again, this time, properly and by the door.

\--

_Beep_

“Dr. Yoon, it’s your phone.” the nurse announced.

“Who is it from?” Jeonghan asked while elbow deep in the patient.

“Your husband, doctor.”

Immediately, Jeonghan’s smile crept up on his lips and the giddyness overpowered the strain on his back. “Read it for me please.”

The nurse cleared her throat and Jeonghan giggled knowing it’s one of Seungcheol’s corny messages that he teases him about but loves receiving it anyway. “Go on, I’m waiting.” he urged.

“U-uhm, Hannie, I would like you to know that I---” Jeonghan was already grinning so wide. “That I…I will.. uhm..” the nurse looked at Jeonghan for help but he missed it as he focused on the open body in front of him. “I will _bury_ myself deep inside you as I--”

“STOP! STOP STOP _STOP_!” Jeonghan screamed and everybody in the operating room were torn between blushing and letting out the laughter they are trying so hard to suppress. Jeonghan sent them death glares as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

After the surgery, he went straight to his office and furiously typed in his phone: ****“The only thing that will be buried deep is you, Choi Seungcheol. Your entire being. 6 feet underground. Look forward to it.”****

Seungcheol was not allowed to sneak in that night.

\--

“Daddy!!!!” were music to Seungcheol’s ears. “Hello, princess. Did you miss me?” he bent down to pick up his little girl. “I did, daddy! A lot! Like this much!” and she tried to make her point by stretching her arms out. Seungcheol laughed at her antics. “I missed you too much much more, my love! I cant wait to hear all of your stories!” Suji dragged him to the kitchen where he is met by the busy Jeonghan. “Oh hello.” Jeonghan greeted him.

“Smells amazing.” _Hello back._

“I’m going to be done in a while so why don’t you and Suji help me by setting the table?” Jeonghan looked from under busy eyes. Seungcheol and Suji exchanged looks and happily did as told.

Jeonghan stayed true to his words and in five minutes, they are all seated around the table with Suji clapping excitedly as it is the first time they’ve eaten together at home in a long long time. The little girl filled the air with her non stop stories and adorable giggling. She told them about her perfect test scores and how she’s been chosen as muse for an upcoming school project.

“We are so proud of you, princess. You are soooo amazing.” Seungcheol sandwiched her cheeks with his hands and brushed their noses together.

As that scene played out right in front of him, Jeonghan could not help but tear up a little. He fought the sob by stuffing food in his mouth. Then he felt it-- felt Seungcheol’s hand on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. A sign of reassurance-- things will be okay.

“I’ll do the dishes, Hannie.” Seungcheol volunteered but the other was quick to reject him. “No, go and tend to Suji. She likes your story telling better anyways.” Jeonghan pretended to pout as he settled the plates on the sink. He felt Seungcheol hug him from behind. “Don’t worry, I’ll tend to you after she falls asleep. I have your favorite wine in my car and I would really like to take a dip in the tub… with you.”

“Ya! Don’t-- just go and put her to sleep, okay? Jeez, she might see us!” Jeonghan sounded nagging, but Seungcheol knew he’s all giddy inside. When Seungcheol left, Jeonghan is suddenly blushing from the thought of sharing a bath with his husband.

The night ended with an hour long bath and another hour of love-making. It’s one of the best nights ever, if Jeonghan was to be honest.

\--

Suji’s birthday came and Seungcheol and Jeonghan prepared a birthday bash in their backyard. It was lavish- to say the least- a themed party complete with inflatables, mascots and just everything unicorn. Suji was beyond delighted-- and looking very pretty in her unicorn costume.

She had the grandest time and honestly, it’s all that matters for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Suji’s happiness above everything.

When the party finally died down and Suji’s energy is below depleted, the couple carried her up to her room as she continued to mumble how thankful she is for the party they gave her.

“Did you make a wish before you blew your cake, my love?” Seungcheol asked. The little girl nodded. “Do you want to know, daddy?”

“Only if you want to tell me, princess.” Seungcheol smiled at her.

“I want to.” Then she faced Jeonghan, “Appa, listen too, okay?” Jeonghan lied down next to her. “I’m here baby. I’m listening.”

“I wished…” then she held both their hands. “I wished that appa and daddy will love each other forever and will always be by my side. That’s my only wish.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged knowing looks. _It’s time._

“Suji, baby. You know that appa and daddy loves you so much and will always be with you no matter what right?” Jeonghan propped to his side. Suji looked at him and nodded. “Okay, so, we actually want to make your wish come true.”

“Princess, will you be the happiest birthday girl if we tell you that appa and daddy will love each other forever?”

The way the little girl, despite being so sleepy, had reached out for them to bring them in for a warm hug made them both tear up. “I am the happiest birthday girl ever.” she said while still hugging them.

And the three of them shared that tender moment for as long as they could. Again, Suji’s happiness above everything.

\--

“Doctor Yoon, can you squeeze in one more consult before you go?” Usually, Jeonghan would say yes in a heartbeat. But the thought of Seungcheol and Suji waiting for him with movie night and popcorns on hand made him say pass. The old Jeonghan would take and take and take as much as he could and he would still do especially during emergenies. Especially when there is no one else but him. But he had made it a point to their superior that he would like to lessen his load so he can spend more time with his family. Its that or he will step down as associate director and his superior was quick enough to approve his request. He knew Jeonghan is too valuable to be let go of.

Seungcheol, of course, has helped him greatly too. He’s become much more understanding of the demands of Jeonghan’s job. He knew there really will be times that Jeonghan can’t make it-- but he also knew that Jeonghan tries his best to be there. And Seungcheol makes sure he lets Jeonghan know how much he appreciates his effort of being around more. Now, they make it a point to go on dates - alone and with Suji- more often. They have realized that despite everything that’s going on in their daily lives, they should stop for a breather and catch up with each other. Compromise-- just one word, but a word that holds so much worth.

They also realized that it should be a two way street. Love is both giving and taking but most of all- appreciating. Appreciating the little moments, the simple gestures-- the bare minimum.

When he got home, Seungcheol and Suji are already bundled up on the couch and waiting for him. “Appa! You’re here!” Suji exclaimed happily. He used to always miss movie nights. He dropped his bag on the table and settled beside his little girl. “Yes baby, I am.” Then he looked up at Seungcheol who’s staring lovingly at them. “I’m glad you’re home.” The older man caressed his cheeks.

Jeonghan leaned in to give Seungcheol a peck. “I am too.”

\-- END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough week, but here she is. I'm hoping it's okay-- at least. I'm in soft mode recently and have just been indulging myself with parents!jeongcheol fics so i'm this huge ball of domestic right now. Makes me want to write the triplets au :( 
> 
> It feels so good to be able to write again without feeling so lost and anxious. I know it's just been days but if you know me, i write on the daily and just letting a day pass without writing even a paragraph is a big difference in my day already. 
> 
> It would help a lot if you could tell me what you think of this one? I'd definitely appreciate it <3 Also, thanks for the warm and kind messages you sent me! I'm touched and very grateful! 
> 
> One more thing! STREAM MYMY, VOTE FOR SVT AND LET'S GIVE THE BOYS WHAT THEY DESERVE THIS CB!

**Author's Note:**

> ya! go read chapter 2 right now! <3


End file.
